1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door sill assembly for a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 058 976 A1 discloses a door sill assembly for a vehicle body having a door sill hollow profile formed by a door sill inner part, a door sill outer part and a door sill side part as closure part. The door sill assembly is connected to a floor assembly or a floor support of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lightweight door sill assembly for a vehicle formed from an aluminum material and configured for simple connection to a steel vehicle pillar.